The field of this invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly, to photolithography and to the use of alignment systems in photolithography, and to the use of polarized light in alignment systems.
In fabricating microelectronic semiconductor devices and the like on a semiconductor wafer (body, substrate, or chip) to form an integrated circuit (IC) various metal layers and insulation layers are deposited in selective sequence, various openings are formed in these layers, various impurities may be deposited within these openings, and in some cases oxide layers are grown in situ on the wafer. The features formed on the various layers must be aligned with respect to, or placed in the proper spatial relation to, features which have been formed on the semiconductor wafer at an earlier step in the process sequence. To maximize integration of device components in the available wafer area to fit more components in the same area, increased IC miniaturization is utilized. Reduced dimensions of the features formed on the semiconductor wafer are needed for denser packing of components to meet the requirements of present day very large scale integration (VLSI). As the lateral size of the features is reduced, the thickness of the various layers is similarly decreased. The size of features formed on the semiconductor wafer are typically in the range of 100 nm or smaller. As the dimensions of these features are reduced, the features must be aligned with respect to one another to a greater and greater degree of precision.
The transfer of patterns from masks (reticles) to the semiconductor wafer is typically accomplished by projecting an image on the mask onto a layer of photoresist which has been deposited on the semiconductor wafer. The system used to accomplish this pattern transfer also typically includes apparatus to assure the correct alignment of the newly projected pattern with respect to the features previously formed on the semiconductor wafer.
One such system used to accomplish such pattern transfer and alignment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,057 (David Angeley et al.), hereinafter xe2x80x9cAngeleyxe2x80x9d, which is entitled xe2x80x9cOff Axis Alignment System for Scanning Photolithographyxe2x80x9d, and is incorporated herein by reference. FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 of this application are reproductions of FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 7, respectively, of Angeley et al. The system of FIG. 1 contains an alignment system 12 that is mounted adjacent to a projection optical system used to project a mask pattern onto a photoresist layer 6 on a semiconductor wafer 18. The alignment system 12, which is shown in FIG. 2, uses a broadband light source 68 to illuminate two sets of alignment marks 34 and 34xe2x80x2 on the semiconductor wafer 18. The light from source 68 illuminates a diffusing glass 76, which provides illumination of an alignment reticle 3 having a predetermined pattern 31, 33 formed thereon which is shown in FIG. 3. An optical system 10 images the alignment reticle pattern 31, 33 into the plane of the semiconductor wafer 18. The imaged light is reflected, scattered and diffracted by the alignment marks 34, 34xe2x80x2 on the semiconductor wafer 18 as the wafer is scanned past the stationery alignment reticle image 96 shown in FIG. 4. The reflected, scattered and diffracted light is collected by optics 48 and 50 (see FIG. 2) and directed to the beam splitter 42. Beam splitter 42 deflects the light to the optical detector sub-system 24, where it is incident upon a detector mask 54. The optical detector sub-system 24 consists of detectors 58, 60, 62, 64, and 66 which detect light passing through openings in the detector mask 54 and guided to the detectors by fiber optics 30. FIG. 5 shows a plan view of the detector mask 54 with openings (transmission regions) 58xe2x80x2, 60xe2x80x2, 62xe2x80x2, 64xe2x80x2, and 66xe2x80x2, corresponding to the five detectors 58, 60, 62, 64, and 66, respectively. Transmission region 58xe2x80x2, which is a central region, collects light reflected from the semiconductor wafer 18 and the alignment marks 34 and 34xe2x80x2. This is xe2x80x9cbright-fieldxe2x80x9d detection. The other regions 60xe2x80x2, 62xe2x80x2, 64xe2x80x2, and 66xe2x80x2 collect light scattered or diffracted from the alignment marks 34 and 34xe2x80x2 (i.e., xe2x80x9cdark-fieldxe2x80x9d detection) and are located around the central region 58xe2x80x2 in the orientation shown in FIG. 5. These four other regions 60xe2x80x2, 62xe2x80x2, 64xe2x80x2, and 66xe2x80x2 further distinguish between the light scattered to the left and right of the central detector opening 58xe2x80x2.
The alignment marks used in this system (See FIG. 4) are features formed on the semiconductor wafer which are typically rectangular in nature, one set of such marks being arranged in a linear array, with the major axis of the rectangular alignment mark at a 45 degree angle to the axis of the linear array, and a second set of such marks, whose major axis is perpendicular to that of the first set, is arranged in a similar linear array. The alignment reticle 32 typically has two orthogonal intersecting rectangular apertures 31, 33 therein. The alignment reticle 32 is oriented such that light passing through one such rectangular aperture 31 illuminates the rectangular alignment marks 34 of one set of such marks, and light passing through a second rectangular aperture 33 illuminates the rectangular alignment marks 34xe2x80x2 of the second set of such marks. The image 96 (see FIG. 6) of the alignment reticle 32 is scanned across the linear arrays of alignment marks 34 and 34xe2x80x2 in a direction which is at an angle of 45 degrees with respect to the major axis of the arrays of alignment marks 34 and 34xe2x80x2.
In this system (FIG. 1) a mask pattern is transferred through the projection optical system 14 to the photoresist layer 6 on the semiconductor wafer 18 using highly coherent deep ultra violet (DUV) light for which the projection optical system and photoresist properties have been optimized. The alignment portion of the system uses a broadband light source in a wavelength band where the photoresist is not sensitive, and uses an optical system which is optimized to the requirements of the alignment system. This alignment system uses non-polarized light to illuminate the patterns of alignment marks.
As the size of the features formed on the semiconductor wafer decreases, the dimensions of the alignment marks formed on the semiconductor wafer are decreased so as to allow an improvement in the ability to align the various features formed on the semiconductor wafer with one another. As the width of the rectangular alignment marks is decreased, and as the thickness of these features, and the thickness of the layers in which these features are formed, decrease, the magnitude of the light scattered and diffracted from the features is decreased also.
Another such system used to accomplish pattern transfer and alignment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,258 (K. Kamon), hereinafter xe2x80x9cKamonxe2x80x9d, which is entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of and an Apparatus for Detecting Alignment Marksxe2x80x9d, and is incorporated herein by reference. FIGS. 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 are reproductions of FIGS. 4, 5, 9A, 7A, and 7B, respectively, of Kamon. This apparatus uses the same method as U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,057 of illuminating a pattern of alignment marks with a light beam while moving the semiconductor wafer relative to the light beam. This system differs from that of the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,057 in that it makes use of a single detector to detect the light reflected from the alignment mark (i.e., xe2x80x9cbright-fieldxe2x80x9d detection), as opposed to the method of detecting the light scattered from the alignment marks which is known as xe2x80x9cdark-fieldxe2x80x9d detection. A general problem with this type of bright-field detection system is that the system readily detects not only light reflected from the surface of the alignment mark, but also detects light reflected from the surface of films which may cover the sides of the alignment mark. This is graphically illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8. FIG. 7 graphically shows on the y-axis the Signal Intensity of light reflected from an idealized symmetric alignment mark 6, as a function of Laser Beam Illumination Position on the x-axis. The graph shows a single peak P of reflected light intensity as the light beam is traversed over the alignment mark. FIG. 8 graphically shows on the y-axis the Signal Intensity of light reflected from an alignment mark 6 which has been covered asymmetrically with a dielectric film 7, as a function of Laser Beam Illumination Position on the x-axis. Three peaks of light P1, P2, and P3 are detected as the light beam is traversed over the alignment mark 6, a central peak P2 from light reflected from the alignment mark itself, and the strong, undesired, subsidiary peaks P1 and P3 of light reflected from the surface of the overlying film. The subsidiary peaks P1 and P3 make it difficult to detect the precise position of the alignment mark.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,258 (K. Kamon) teaches the use of a polarized light beam, as opposed to the non-polarized light beam which had been used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,057 discussed herein above. The use of the polarized light beam results in a reduction of the amplitude of the undesired subsidiary peaks. The geometry of this arrangement is depicted in FIG. 9, where the light beam 10 is polarized such that the electric field of the light is in the direction y, a direction perpendicular to the major dimension x, of the linear array of alignment marks 6, and thus parallel to the direction y in which the light beam is scanned along the array of alignment marks. FIG. 10 shows the polarized light beam in relation to one alignment mark 6, the surface 8 of the film 7 overlying the alignment marks, and the scanning motion of the light beam in the y-direction across the alignment mark 6. FIG. 11 graphically shows on the y-axis the Signal Intensity of light reflected from the alignment mark 6 and overlying film 7, as a function of Laser Beam Illumination Position on the x-axis. It also shows the reduction in the amplitude of the undesired subsidiary peaks (P1 and P3 not expressly denoted in FIG. 11) relative to the central peak P, which is shown in FIG. 8 as xe2x80x9cP2xe2x80x9d. The alignment marks 6 disclosed are generally square in shape (see FIG. 9), as opposed to the rectangular shaped alignment marks disclosed in Angeley. The direction of polarization is such that the electric field of the radiation is in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the array of alignment marks, and parallel to the direction of the scan of the light beam across the semiconductor wafer.
There is a need for an alignment system which can utilize the advantages of the presently used alignment systems, but which provides an increased amount of desired light scattered and diffracted from alignment marks of a first set of such marks, while simultaneously decreasing the amount of undesired light scattered and diffracted from a second set of such marks.
The present invention is directed to an alignment system which uses polarized light with dark-field detection to detect light scattered and diffracted from alignment marks on a semiconductor wafer. It has been found that if the light passing through the apertures 31, 33 in the alignment reticle 32 of FIG. 3 is polarized such that the electric field of the radiation is parallel to the major axis of the alignment marks 34 and 34xe2x80x2, respectively, then the desired response, i.e., the amount of light which passed through aperture 31 and scattered or diffracted from the alignment mark 34, is increased, and the undesired response, the amount of light which passed through aperture 31 and scattered or diffracted from alignment mark 34xe2x80x2, is decreased.
The inventors have further conceived inventive methods of adapting existing apparatus to generate polarized light beams and polarization sensitive optical detectors. A first method in accordance with the present invention employs a modification of the reticle 32 of FIG. 3 of the Angeley patent such that light of differing polarization is transmitted through different transmissive regions of the reticle, and a modification of the detector mask of FIG. 5 of Angeley such that only light of a given polarization is transmitted through a specific transmissive region of the detector mask. A second method in accordance with the present invention interposes a rotating polarizing filter in the light path of the alignment system so that the polarization of the light illuminating the alignment marks rotates in a cyclical fashion. Additionally, the detector systems are modified so that they are responsive to the phase of the amplitude variations in the detected signal in response to the varying angle of polarization introduced by the rotating polarizing filter. Elements of these first and second methods may be combined to form additional inventive methods of generating the required polarized light beams and polarization sensitive optical detectors.
Viewed from a first aspect, the present invention is directed to apparatus for aligning features on a mask with features on a semiconductor wafer. The apparatus comprises a reticle which defines an aperture therethrough, an array of detectors which detect light diffracted from the marks on the semiconductor wafer, polarizing films covering the aperture, and a polarizing film located adjacent to the detector elements. The aperture in the reticle defines a pattern of light which illuminates marks on a semiconductor wafer. The polarizing films covering the aperture polarize the light transmitted through various portions of the aperture such that the electric field of the electromagnetic radiation is parallel to a major dimension of said portion of the aperture. The detector elements detect diffracted light such that a given detector is sensitive only to radiation of the desired polarization.
Viewed from a second aspect, the present invention is directed to apparatus for aligning features on a mask with features on a semiconductor wafer. The apparatus comprises a reticle defining an aperture therethrough, an array of detectors which detect light diffracted from the marks on the semiconductor wafer, a polarizing filter located in the path of the incident illuminating light, and a phase-locked circuit. The aperture in the reticle defines a pattern of light which illuminates marks on a semiconductor wafer. The filter is adapted to be rotated such that the direction of polarization of the light transmitted through the aperture rotates in a cyclical manner. The phase-locked circuit is locked to the rotating polarization of the incident light such that a given detector is sensitive only when the incident light is of a desired polarization.
Viewed from a third aspect, the present invention is directed to apparatus comprising a reticle defining an aperture therethrough, an array of detectors which detect light diffracted from the marks on the semiconductor wafer, a polarizing filter located in the path of the incident illuminating light, and a polarizing film. The aperture in the recticle defines a pattern of light which illuminates marks on a semiconductor wafer. The filter is adapted to be rotated such that the direction of polarization of the light transmitted through the aperture rotates in a cyclical manner. The polarizing film is located adjacent to the detector elements which detect diffracted light such that a given detector is sensitive only to radiation of a desired polarization.
Viewed from a fourth aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for increasing a desired observable signal in a dark-field based pattern recognition system which utilizes essentially rectangular marks. The method comprises the steps of illuminating said rectangular marks with electromagnetic radiation having a selected polarization which results in the electric field of the radiation being parallel to the length of the rectangular mark; and observing the radiation diffracted from the rectangular marks using a dark-field optical system. The electric field of the polarized radiation may also be at an angle with respect to the length of the rectangular mark, where the angle is chosen so as to result in the largest obtainable value of the desired observed signal.
Viewed from a fifth aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for increasing a desired observable signal while decreasing an undesirable observable background signal in a dark-field based pattern recognition system which utilizes first and second sets of essentially rectangular marks with the direction of the length of the essentially rectangular marks of the said two sets of marks perpendicular to one another. The method comprises the steps of illuminating said two sets of essentially rectangular marks with electromagnetic radiation having a polarization which results in the electric field of the radiation being parallel to the length of the essentially rectangular marks of the first set of marks so as to cause a desired observable signal diffracted from the first set of marks whose length is parallel to the electric field of the illuminating radiation to be increased, and to cause the undesired observable signal diffracted from the second set of marks whose length is perpendicular to the electric field of the illuminating radiation to be decreased; and observing the radiation diffracted from the rectangular marks using a dark-field optical system. The electric field of the polarized radiation may also be at an angle with respect to the length of the essentially rectangular marks of the first set of marks, where the angle is chosen so as to result in the largest obtainable value for the ratio of the desired observed signal to the undesired observable signal.
Viewed from a sixth aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for increasing an observable signal while decreasing an undesirable background signal in a dark-field based mask-to-semiconductor-wafer alignment and exposure system which utilizes first and second sets of essentially rectangular marks formed on the semiconductor wafer, with the direction of the length of the essentially rectangular marks of the said two sets of marks being perpendicular to one another. The method comprises the steps of illuminating said two sets of essentially rectangular marks with electromagnetic radiation having a polarization which results in the electric field of the radiation being parallel to the length of the essentially rectangular marks of the first set of marks so as to cause the desired observable signal diffracted from the first set of marks whose length is parallel to the electric field of the illuminating radiation to be increased, and to cause the undesired observable signal diffracted from the second set of marks whose length is perpendicular to the electric field of the illuminating radiation to be decreased; observing the radiation diffracted from the rectangular marks using a dark-field optical system and using this radiation to determine the alignment of the semiconductor wafer with respect to the alignment and exposure system; adjusting the position of the semiconductor wafer with respect to the alignment and exposure system so as to align the semiconductor with a mask which has been previously aligned with the alignment and exposure system; and using the alignment and exposure system to project and expose a pattern formed on the mask onto photosensitive material on the semiconductor wafer such that the pattern on the mask is essentially aligned with features which have previously been formed on the semiconductor wafer. The electric field of the polarized radiation may also be at an angle with respect to the length of the essentially rectangular marks of the first set of marks, where the angle is chosen so as to result in the largest obtainable value for the ratio of the desired observed signal to the undesired observable signal.
The present invention will be better understood from the following more detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings and claims.